criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Adam Lazarre-White
|birthplace = New York |family = Unnamed father Unnamed mother Khary Lazarre-White Dendrie Taylor Aiyana Lazarre-White |yearsactive = 1993-present }} Adam Lazarre-White is an American actor, director, and producer. Biography Lazarre-White was born in the state of New York on September 21, 1969. His father is a New York City commissioner, as well as a commissioner for the state; and his mother was an author and former professor at The New School for Social Research. He has one brother. Lazarre-White graduated from The Fieldston School, located in New York City, and then attended and graduated from Harvard University. During his tenure at school, Lazarre-White excelled in music, playing the guitar and saxophone. He was also a star athlete, achieving All-league honors in high school football and baseball. He started playing football as a quarterback for the Harvard Crimson, earning Ivy League Player of the Week, E.C.A.C player of The Week, and The New England Sports Writers' Player of the Week. After graduating from college, Lazarre-White stared an acting career. In his personal life, he married fellow actress Dendrie Taylor, and had a daughter with her, named Aiyana. On Criminal Minds Lazarre-White portrayed Doctor Givens in the Season Eleven episode "Hostage". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Hostage" (2016) TV episode - Doctor Givens *Rosewood (2015) as Delroy Ellis *The Gift (2015) as Ron *Forgiveness (2015) as Detective Herb Lewis *The Big Bad City (2014) as Delroi *Royal Pains (2014) as Kevin *Torn (2013) as Guitar Man *Love's Routine (2013) as Steve (video short) *Miss Dial (2013) as Blu-Ray Caller *200 Years (2013) as Jim (video short) *Scandal (2012) as Paul Gray *Mass Effect 3 (2012) as Jacob Taylor (video game, voice) *Love Shack (2010) as Leslie "Kitty" Tubbs (video) *Heroes (2010) as Ian Michaels (2 episodes) *Mass Effect 2 (2010) as Jacob Taylor/Additional Voices (video game, voice) *Grey's Anatomy (2009) as Dr. E. Gendall *Private Practice (2009) as Phillip *Ocean's Thirteen (2007) as Bank's Junior Executive *G-Spot (2005-2006) as Payne Jones (5 episodes) *War of the Worlds (2005) as Crowd Onlooker *¿Cuanto cuesta la admisión? (2004) as Pedro (short) *Madhouse (2004) as Wallace *Wanda at Large (2003) as John Becky *Deliver Us from Eva (2003) as Security Officer *Girlfriends (2002) as Steven *The Parkers (2001) as Kenny Davis (5 episodes) *All About You (2001) as Robbie Tate *Will & Grace (2000) as Manager *The Young and the Restless (1995-2000) as Nathan Hastings (10 episodes) *In the Weeds (2000) as Brett *What Angels Fear (1999) as Sly Cross *Wing Commander: Secret Ops (1998) as 1st Lt. Terrence "Zero" O'Hearn (video game, voice) *The Temptations (1998) as Flynn *Just Passin' Through (1998) as Cecil Anthony *Wing Commander: Prophecy (1997) as 1st Lt. Terrence "Zero" O'Hearn (video game, voice) *Taken (1997) as Detective Murphy (short, credited as Adam Lazaar White) *Baywatch Nights (1996) as Papa Doc *In the House (1995) as Director *Living Single (1994) as Alonzo Ford (2 episodes) *Martin (1994) as Jay *Prize Fighter (1993) as Sly Clyde the Corner Man (video game, voice) *Hangin' with Mr. Cooper (1993) as Keith Producer *Forgiveness (2015) - Co-Producer *Brotherly Love (2000) - Producer *What Angels Fear (1999) - Producer/Executive Producer *Just Passin' Through (1998) - Producer/Executive Producer Writer *The Ropes (2012) - 2 episodes Director *200 Years (2013) (video short) Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors